ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Grande Casagrande/Transcript
Transcript (Theme song plays) (The scene cuts to the city. With cars, trucks beeping, then it cuts to Carlos reading a newspaper.) *'Carlos: '''Hm. That'd seem good. Huh? (notices the potion) What is that? One of my mother's potion? Let's test it out. ---- (He drinks it. Meanwhile, Carlino and C.J were in the kitchen.) *'Carlino: Bobby thinks he's so special. (kicks the table) He's not! He is not perfect for Lori! *'CJ: ' Calm down, Carl. We could just talk about it? Huh? Huh? *'Carlino: '''No! (shouts) And don't call me Carl! I'm outta here. I'm not gonna talk with some weakling. *(Then, CJ saw a girl come in) ---- *'Girl: 'Hello? Anybody works here? I would like to get a milk— *(CJ looks at her. All happy and shining his eyes at her. He walks up to her.) *'CJ: 'Lookin' good girl. Wanna hang out first thing in the morning? *'Girl: 'I just wanted a milkshake! Not a boy who's staring at me like that. *'CJ: Oh, sorry. But anyways. I'm Carlos Jr. Casagrande. (blushes) *'Girl: '''My name is Allie Jones. *'CJ: (blushes) That's a pretty name for a special girl.. (trips over a banana.) *'Allie: '(giggles) You're funny. (Then, CJ hears a loud bang from upstairs.) *'CJ: '(gasps) What was that? I gotta go now. I'll talk to you later! *'Allie: '(sighs) Okay. (CJ went upstairs to see his dad but he notices that his dad is now a giant.) * '''CJ: Oh... my... gosh! What happened to you, Dad? * Ronnie: '(shocked) What the!? *'Carlos: 'I guess I'm a giant now... Let's see what I want to do as a giant.. (Breaks the roof) *'Bobby: (shocked) What just happened?! *'Rosa: '''Where's my potion?! *'CJ:' Dad has it! *'Rosa:' Really?! *'Carlos:' Well, yes... *'Carlino:' Good! Now throw Bobby and then- *'Ronnie:' Is there a cure? *'Rosa: I have one in the box. *'''Carlota: Oh and by the way, your clothes needs improvement! *'Carlos:' What do you mean? *'Carlota:' It should be shaped like a giant body. *'Carlos: '''Uh, it will be better if we just use something else. Besides, college will start soon! (Carlos stomps out of the building and runs away.) * '''Frida: '(shocked)' '''Oh no! * '''CJ:' He is getting away! * Hector: And I got a customer! * Carlota: '''We'll stay with grandpa while you find Dad! Right, Carlino? * '''Carlino: Yeah... * CJ: 'Okay! (Later, at town. Carlos was walking to college but everyone was screaming and running for their lives.) * '''Carlos: '''Really?! (sighs) I guess i’ll walk home. (Carlos walks away but sees police cars. He backed up and runs.) *'CJ: 'I hope they can find Dad.... *'Allie: Who what...? *'CJ: '''Dad! *'Allie: O-Okay. Why? *'CJ: '...Well, he got lost in a ally. *'Bobby: '''Who are you...? *'Allie: Allie Jones. *'Bobby: '(chuckles) You look just like Lori! *'Allie: '''Oh, I see. (Meanwhile.. At Ronnie’s room, Ronnie was on video chat with Lincoln.) * '''Ronnie': I saw Carlos getting out of the apartment. * Lincoln: So, he must've been a real giant, huh? * Ronnie: Yeah. He is getting away. I kinda hope the others find him. * Lincoln: I agree with you. Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:Paula712's Ideas